


A Mop with Eyes

by Silberias



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodhi and Cassian are boyfriends and too adorable for words, F/M, M/M, Multi, person being clumsy in front of their hot neighbor otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/pseuds/Silberias
Summary: "Your boss called, we told him you broke your leg.""We told him you were lucky you didn't crack your head on the pavement, that it was touch and go for awhile.""We did not tell him that."Jyn lives across the hall from the most beautiful men in the world and everything is awful.





	A Mop with Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hihiyas (hiyas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyas/gifts).



> Hiyas, I wanted to give you some Christmas cheer and you reblogged this a long while ago: https://hihiyas.tumblr.com/post/168132302219/the-most-beautiful-man-in-the-world-who-lives-in and I have not been able to get it out of my head. I hope that you enjoy this...whatever it is.

Jyn had a huge crush and it was awful. Her neighbors were too beautiful for their own good and too adorable for words. She had seen them one morning, Bodhi was hanging out the doorway with one hand snagged in Cassian's jacket to draw him in for a butterfly kiss, and just about stomped back into her apartment to complain to her uncle Baze. The place he and his husband had set up for her was awful, defective, utter torture. She didn't call her uncle but she dearly wanted to, just to complain, because she couldn't seem to come up with that easy of a love for herself.

The time immediately after that had been dashing to the subway platform and losing her footing on the stairs--Jyn managed not to fall but in doing so she clutched her latte so hard that the top popped off in a geyser of milk and espresso. The latte, ordered extra hot, was not actually very hot and that was the only good thing that morning. Defeated, Jyn texted her boss a selfie of her coffee-covered self with a message that she would be running late. She gulped down the mouthful that hadn't showered onto her and made her way back up the steps towards home. On the way there she saw one of her neighbors. Of course. Bodhi was stepping towards his car, hands absently unbuttoning his suit jacket, and Jyn was glad he was wearing sunglasses because she could choose to think he didn't stop and stare at her squelching up to the door of their building.

Bodhi had been, she'd learned through listening to her uncle over the last few months, one of the people in the driver's seat at a Fortune 500 company but had given it all up for love and a rebellious little start-up tech company. He was certainly Fortune 500 elegant and beautiful--and she was covered in milk and sharp-smelling coffee.

There were times when Jyn left her apartment and felt like she belonged in the swanky building she'd landed in.

There were also days like today.

Her neighbor didn't say anything to her but he did hold the door for her. Jyn didn't blame him when he twisted his mouth after her before heading back to where the valet had parked his car. Right as she got to her door her boss, Mr. Guerrera, texted her back that she needed a babysitter and she could take either unpaid hours or dip into her sick time for however long it took her to get to work.

It went from bad to worse shortly after that: Cassian was lingering in the hallway as she trudged up to her door.

"Hey, uh, Bodhi texted and said you...well. He can't wait long but if you can get back downstairs in ten minutes he can spot you a ride."

"T--thanks. I will...I'll just...yeah."

She managed to get clean--throwing clothing off as she dashed to the bathroom, standing under running water just to get the milk off--and shimmied into leggings and a shift dress. Her coat, her only coat, was soggy with her latte so she snagged a scarf and hoped it would be warm enough in the office today. Mr. Guerrera was deeply against turning on the heat for frivoulous reasons. Jyn was not brave enough to call him Mr. Scrooge but he totally was.

"Seven minutes thirty seconds, damn," Cassian said as he watched her crash into the hallway, "your boss must be an ogre. I'll tell Bodhi you're on your way down. Good luck." And then he fucking smiled. She'd seen Bodhi smile, it was like being embraced by love and sunshine and puppies and that was not even a direct hit. Cassian's smile was all of those things but in front of a roaring fire on a snowy day after shoveling the driveway for an old widow woman. Jyn was pretty sure the rictus of a grin on her face was as painful to look at as it was to pull but she tried to smile back. Cassian sighed and then pointed her at the hallway to the elevator with a little push.

Bodhi was waiting, leaning on his car like a super model, and Jyn let herself scream deep down in her throat for a moment. She could not let Mr. Guerrera see her get out of this car driven by this man or he would accuse her of gold digging and make her work overtime for weeks to 'build some character,' in her. Sometimes Jyn could not see how her parents could ever have befriended him. They were soft in their affection, effusive in their generosity, and intolerant of extremes. Uncle Baze often said it had something to do with him couch-crashing with them for a year in college but Jyn had never gotten the story out of either of her parents.

"You're lucky Cassian was messing around on his phone when I texted," Bodhi said, his lips turning up in a smile--Jyn was going to faint--as he pushed off the car and turned to open the passenger door for her. "He normally has it on silent the minute he gets home and leaves it that way until he gets to his office."

Jyn slid into the seat and fastened her seatbelt, trying desperately to get her thoughts in order so she could actually carry on a conversation.

"I would think it would be just the opposite," she said as Bodhi sat down in the driver's seat, "have it silent at work and on at home."

"Oh no, he has a perverse joy in letting it ring during meetings. He changes the ringer every day so you never _absolutely_ know it's him," Bodhi replied, turning on the car and roaring out of the spot, "and he doesn't like disturbances at home. Just peace and quiet."

"Sounds...nice."

"It is, he is a very centered person. Now, where to?"

Jyn gave him the address, calculated to make sure Mr. Guerrera couldn't see the car she arrived in, and they sat in companionable silence for the rest of the drive. It was going well. It was going great. It was going amazing.

It was too good to last.

She thanked Bodhi for the ride, trying to give him a nicer smile than she'd given his boyfriend, and then stood to get up out of the car--and promptly tripped herself on the curb, twisting her ankle with a sickening crunch in the corner of the open car door. Jyn shouted once and then let all her breath whoosh out at once. Her leg and ankle hurt like a motherfucker but she was stuck. Bodhi dashed out of the car, loudly asking if she was alright, and Jyn just stared up at the sky as she lay there on the rain-soaked curb. This was not her day.

Bodhi ended up calling Cassian to let him know where they were going--the hospital--and if he could meet them there. Bodhi parked his car in a sketchier lot than Jyn would have trusted such a nice car and rode in the ambulance with her, joking with the EMTs as they iced her leg. Cassian met them at the hospital, pressing a quick kiss to Bodhi's cheek before teasing Jyn a bit. She decided he was lucky she was now loopy on a painkiller.

"Your boss called, we told him you broke your leg," Bodhi said as the nurse pinned up x-rays for viewing. He sat one side of her while Cassian sat on the other.

"We told him you were lucky you didn't crack your head on the pavement, that it was touch and go for awhile," Cassian said, his face long and serious.

"We did not tell him that," Bodhi said a touch sternly, though some humor touched his voice with his next words: "but not because it was in poor taste: Old Saw does the market analysis for our yearly budget projections. Without Guerrera Limited we would be flying blind. I can't have him accusing me of sabotaging his star pupil. You know how touchy he is with his work being respected."

Jyn couldn't quite call herself Mr. Guerrera's star pupil, though she was the first person who had made it through more than two years working for him. She didn't make any tracks towards saying that though. She was trying not to drool at Cassian and his dark sweater or at Bodhi who had ditched the jacket and now sat with his shirtsleeves rolled up his forearms. It wasn't fair.

"What's not fair?"

Jyn managed to seal her lips closed just in time. It was bad enough she was speaking some of her thoughts out loud. They were too pretty, and they were gay, and she could never have either of them.

"If you swallow your tongue he will actually, literally, _actually_ murder us, so please have mercy," Cassian said, gently laying his hand down on hers. There was that smile again. It was like a kitten stumbling around with just opened eyes. It was actually painful to look at. Bodhi's face was no better.

They made sure she got home from the hospital and set her up in their apartment: Cassian had the week off already and had decided to play nursemaid. Bodhi decided to put the nail in her coffin and took the week off as well--a benefit of being the boss, he said as he adjusted a pillow for her under her leg. It was a little awkward, seeing as her place was literally across the hall form them, but it was nice to have the companionship. Jyn liked sitting and watching nature documentaries with them, joking about the commenter having to do a late-life PR change: going from vaguely-enthusiastically speaking about animals getting devoured or succumbing to illness to now being chirpy about baby animals surviving against all odds.

Her hosts had the decency to not do things like walk around shirtless but only barely: the soft, baggy shirts over loose pajama pants did funny things to her stomach. That they just kind of...draped...themselves over each other or her. Cassian leaning shoulder to shoulder with her, Bodhi even helping himself to her lap as a headrest a few times. They were too beautiful, too tender to each other, and goddammit.

It took a while for her to realize they were just kind of...molding themselves around her. Like she was part of their dynamic in some way. At first she thought it was just in her head, they were being themselves and she was reading too much into it. It had happened before.

"Jyn, you awake?" Bodhi was up early this morning, reluctantly getting ready to fly out for a meeting somewhere out west that absolutely could not be put off. Jyn twitched awake from her light doze--the pain in her foot never let her sleep too fully--to find him just settling a cup of coffee on the side table next to her little den.

"Yup, I'm up, I'm up." He huffed a laugh, a smirk touching his mouth that had her flustered. Not even thirty seconds into her day and she knew she was going to be tongue-tied.

"I had a question...a, uh, well. Cassian and I talked it over and we wanted to ask--well. We wanted to know if you just wanted to move in."

"As like...a roommate?" Maybe they'd decided she needed an extra set of parents and wanted to look after their poor neighbor. It couldn't be what she thought it was. No.

"No, as, uhm, as a girlfriend maybe...?"

Jyn was supremely glad she had not reached for the coffee because she would have spilled it all over herself and onto the expensive couch she was camped on. It would have been fitting in a weird way.


End file.
